The present invention relates to a heat exchanging device, and, more particularly, to a heat exchanging device wherein chemical liquids are used as fluids to be heated or cooled in the automotive industry and chemical industry as well as other metallic surface treatment industry, the plating industry and the like.
In a heat exchanging device of this kind, when the object to be cooled or heated is a chemical liquid such as sulfuric acid and the like, fluorocarbon resin tubes a of superfine diameter as shown in FIG. 1 have conventionally been used. A plurality of these tubes are tied up in a bundle with a bandlike member b in such a manner that the horizontal cross section of the concentric tubes presents a honeycombed shape. A heating medium, for example, steam, is allowed to circulate in each tube a. It is because the heat-exchanging efficiency for chemical liquids might be increased that the concentric tubes are formed to present the horizontal cross section of honeycombed shape with each tube of fluorocarbon resin a having a superfine diameter. Constructing each tube thin means easy breakableness of the tube as a result of an increase in the pressure in the tube and the like. 0nce a breakage has occurred on the tube, steam comes to mix in the chemical liquid to turn the chemical liquid into an impurified and contaminated substance. Therefore, when breakage of tubes is found, it is necessary to remove the damaged tubes immediately. It, however, is impossible in fact to pick up only a damaged tube because the tubes are tied up in a bundle in a plurality with a bandlike member and each tube with a small diameter is combined in a bundle inseparably from one another. Also it is difficult to find out a damaged tube. Even when a damaged tube has been found out, it is impossible to cut off the damaged portion to restore it by deposition and the like because of the superfineness of the tube a's diameter. Thus the conventional type of heat exchanging device has such an uneconomical disadvantage that it is necessary not only to exchange the tube a itself but also to scrap the damaged tube.
The primary object of the present invention is, removing difficulties in the conventional heat exchanging devices mentioned above, to provide a highly efficient heat exchanging device having further merits such as: easiness to find out damaged heating tubes, detachableness of damaged heating tubes exclusively from the support body, big advantageousness in the aspects of maintenance, workability and economy, and largeness of the heat-exchange surface area per heating tube.
Other object of the present invention is to provide a heat exchanging device which may endure sufficiently against deformation or vibration of the heating tubes due to the heating fluids applied to the heating tubes.
Further object of the present invention is to provide a heat exchanging device wherein not only effective heat-exchange is performed with an increased coefficient of heat transmission but also improvement in its durability can be expected.
In the accompanying drawings, FIGS. 2 to 16, there are shown illustrative embodiments of the invention from which these and other of its related objectives and features will be readily apparent.